The Relentless Circle of
by akb014
Summary: After a hard fought battle against King Maja and his men the Z warriors take a break.  While on a break Piccolo falls in love with someone for the first time... although she might be the wrong person.
1. Goodbye King Maja

"Goku look out!" Krillin cried as the Saiyan warrior dodged an attack by one of King Maja's men. The desert setting didn't help as the Z warriors burned under the sun. There they stood surrounded; Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin by an army full of the Samurai like warriors of King Maja. King Maja was the ruler of planet Napaj, a planet that formed an alliance with Frieza and were attacking Earth to avenge his death,

"Okay now guys, it's all very simple. We attack all sides with a finishing move, and once we've wiped out all the guards, we go for King Maja". Goku looked up at the space ship where King Maja was wating…

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Beams were shot in every direction, in a flash the men of Maja were defeated. " Child's play" Vegeta cocked his head up as he pushed a body over. "No time for that" Gohan got into fighting stance as a tall figure shot up into the sky. Goku smiled "It's him".

King Maja landed in front of the Z warriors, his dark blue skin stood out in the red hot desert, his long black beard and hair blew slowly in the wind, and his armor with the letters NP shined in the sunlight.

Vegeta spat at the king's shoe. "You don't look so though". He charged at the King, who stood his ground. "Father!" Trunks tried to stop his father, but in an instant Vegeta was thrown into a nearby pyramid. "Foolish Saiyans, you won't be able to defeat me!" The King chuckled. "No one hurts my father and gets away with it…" Trunks pulled out his sword and charged at the King as if he was going to stab him in the front. The King got in a position ready to reverse the attack, then Trunks suddenly flew in the air and instead, stabbed him from behind. The big blue man fell to his knees and let out grunts as Trunks drove his sword in deeper. "Goku do it now!" With a nod Goku began his trademark attack. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" The powerful beam destroyed King Maja. "My child, avenge me!" The king blew up into a million pieces.

"Gosh Trunks! How'd you know where his weak spot was?" Goku sat on the ground and rubbed his head. "I fought him in the future…. It would've taken us hours to defeat him if we didn't damage his weak point first". "Well I'm glad this it's all over now, Trunks get your father and let's all go home". Krillin began to walk towards the sun.

"Hey you wanna come over Piccolo?" Gohan tugged at his mentor's cape. "No kid, not today. I've got a lot on my mind". With that, Piccolo flew into the sky.


	2. Etomi

There he sat under a tree in his usual meditating stance. Meditating was his most eager past time, because then he wouldn't have to face or think about death or suffering, but think about the pleasant memories he had… though he had very few… but today was different. Piccolo had something else on his mind that made him unable to focus.

_I looked like an idiot today! I didn't even do anything… what is my purpose? As the years pass by, although I get stronger, I seem to become more and more useless to my companions. I'm no help anymore; I just wish I could find more purpose in my life… I wish-_

A loud thud snapped Piccolo out of his thoughts, and he stood up and looked around. Out of the bushes emerged a rather small figure, wearing something like a motorcycle helmet; a helmet that hid their face. They wore a baggy, full black outfit. Piccolo stood in front of the figure. "Listen punk, I hate being interrupted, I'll give you 3 seconds to leave". The person- or whatever it was didn't budge. Piccolo became annoyed, "three…two…o-"With one swift move Piccolo was knocked to the ground with a fast kick. Piccolo became furious. _I don't know who the hell this guy is, but he's asking for it._

"That's it! You're dead!" Piccolo charged at the person and they fought for a couple good minutes until Piccolo got the upper hand when he punched his opponent in the face and off a cliff that lead to a stream. "Never get me angry". Piccolo turned around and began to walk back to the tree.

"Help! Help!" Piccolo heard a faint voice calling, but where was it coming from?

"Help! Someone!" It was coming from the other side of the cliff. Piccolo quickly flew off to the source of the voice.

There, the person who he just threw off the cliff was hanging off of a tree branch.

_What an idiot! Does he really expect me to help him? Ha! Some kind of man he is._

"Hey dumbass! No one's gonna help you so might as well stop trying!" Piccolo kicked a rather big rock at the person cracking the helmet…

Crash

The face protector broke revealing the person's face…

_Oh crap, now I've done it._

The person he just threw off a cliff was… a girl.

As her helmet broke she lost her grip of the branch and started to go downstream with the current.

"Help! Please!"

Normally, Piccolo wouldn't help a person who would attack him, but she was different-she was a girl. Ever since he met Goku and the others he was taught not to hit girls, so he found it upon himself to rescue her.

_Piccolo, sometimes, I wish you never changed._

With a sigh Piccolo dove down the cliff and retrieved the girl, throwing her over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a sigh of relief.

Gently, Piccolo landed to where he was before, just in front of the tree. He went to put the girl down but then stopped when she yelled. "No don't! I can't stand up". It turns out that the girl had hit her ankle pretty bad as she was falling and twisted it. Piccolo was easily annoyed by the word 'can't' it was a word that showed lack of hope. "Shutup and just try it, you won't die" he frowned. "Don't expect me to carry you on my back forever". The girl looked at him with such a weird look, it was a mix between the kind of face you make when someone really pisses you off, and when you feel absolutely down. It was weird but, this face scared Piccolo and his frown disappeared.

"Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm pathetic, and if I have to prove it to you then fine". She released her grip from Piccolo's neck and tried to make her way to the ground. Piccolo grabbed the back of her collar and held her up. "Don't! You'll hurt your ankle if you do that!" The girl began to squirm. "You just said I wouldn't die remember?"

"But you said you couldn't stand!" "I'm just doing what you want me to do!"

_This girl is pissing me off! Maybe I shouldn't have saved her._

"There's no sense in arguing with me, you're just going to lose". Piccolo slowly carried the girl to the ground and leaned her against the tree. "Here let me see it". Her ankle was completely swollen. "It's pretty bad, so I'm gonna put something there so it won't hurt". The Namek stood up and broke a branch of the tree and used it to make a splint on her ankle. "I better not hear you whine about it anymore". Piccolo turned his back to her.

A few moments later he felt a tug on his cape, it was the girl. "Thanks. It was really kind of you to help me even though I—"

"Ttried to kill me? Sucker kicked me? Well I may be an asshole but despite what you and everyone else thinks, I do have a conscience". The girl was a bit shocked at how he snapped at her but remained calm none the less. Once again he turned his back to her and looked at the sky, it was dark now. "I'm Etomi by the way, and you are?" Piccolo turned around, his face had an annoyed kind of expression. "Piccolo". Etomi smiled.

Etomi was a very pretty girl, even Piccolo noticed it. She had long dark black hair, a very fair skin complexion, a slender body, and the most beautiful part; big and bold beautiful eyes. Eyes that didn't only look at Piccolo but seemed to smile at him.

_Hm I bet Goku would use the phrase "hot" to describe her… ha humans._


	3. Lighter Side

Etomi examined the Namek's face. "You aren't from here are you?" Piccolo shook his head. "Isn't it obvious?" he ran his hand down his arm. "Is that why you attacked me?" His expression was that of realization.

"No, I attacked you cause I thought you were one of—"

"King Maja's men? Ha, don't worry about him or his army, we took him them all out." A smirk came upon his face.

"Wh-what? You mean… you _killed_ them all?" Etomi seemed to be shocked.

"What do you think? We're still looking for his son but I'm sure he won't be a problem." He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms in the process.

"King Maja has a son?!" Piccolo laughed. "Well before King Maja was destroyed he yelled out for his child to avenge him so we figured he had a son."

Etomi looked down. "Oh… I see…"

Piccolo looked down on the girl. She was a lot smaller than he was, especially since she was sitting while he was standing. He decided to sit beside her.

_Piccolo what the hell are you doing?_

"Don't worry, I p- um…guarantee that he won't hurt you." He smiled slightly.

Etomi didn't say anything, but she just rested her head on Piccolo's lap and fell asleep.


End file.
